Random events through time
by Graveside Rose
Summary: WHat happends when a 14 year old is bored? She desides to see what she can change about her favorite Anime!WATCH AND DISCOVER WHAT GOES THROUGH MY MIND!
1. Chapter 1

Ahhh Sigh Random events through time what will happen? Well I know because i'm the writer but you don't.

Oh how I love the randomness of Random. Anything can Happen hmm What window will we look through today?

will it be the Round Window? **_No_**

Will it be the Green Window?**_ No_**

Will it be through benoculars into a palace window? **_Yes_**

* * *

Inuyasha was over the moon, even though he wouldn't let anyone else now that. 

But hey this is a random story so lets say he will.

"YAY!!" He sqreeched like a wounded bird. "We found Narakus Hide out! YAY! Revenge will be mine!"

He then began to dance, rather badly but dance none the less. Dance, dance DANCE!!!!!

Kagome Joined into, she was rather happy that she could get Naraku's pecies of the jewl. Then everyone joined in

_Can can ya do the can-can can ya do the can-can_

"Hey guys?" Asked Sango. "Why are we danceing?" Miroku looked at his feet, "Good question" he answered and everyone stoped dancing.

"So" asked shippo, sucking on the lolly pop Kagome had brought him. "Which way?"

Inuyasha seemed to Ponder this, what way Indeed, they knew the location of were Naraku was, but did they know where they were? No i think not!

"Well...y..y..you see the thing is." Inuyasha Stuttered as he looked around.

"We're lost arnt we?" Kagome asked looking at Inuyasha with loving but also a slight disapointed look.

"YOU GOT US LOST!!!" Sango yelled and Inuyasha grabbing the big bomarang thing whos name escapes me at this moment and WAKING it over Inyuashas head, knocking him into a tree and making the tree shake, And if things couldn't have gotten Any worse, a girl feel out of the tree and landed right on Inuyashas head.

"GAH BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!!!!" The girl screamed at them as she tried to get back Into the tree, "Now i;ve lost site of it THANKS ALOT, NOW I HAVE TO GO LOOKING FOR IT AGAIN!" SHe raced Into the tree and poked her head out the top, looking into a palace window.

"Thank god" She sighed as she looked into a window. "Its all ok its still here he hasn't noticed me yet."

Inuyasha was fuming and since he knew he had no chance to take it out on Sango he decided the girl was the next best thing. He jumped up and grabed her pulling her back down and began to yell. "DON'T JUST START FALLING OUT OF TREES AND FIND THE NEED TO YELL AT ME!!!!!"

The girl scowled and Whiped her Orange, bright orange hair out of her face to show Lime green eyes. "I did not fall i'd never do that you waked into the tree and I FELL OUT BECAUSE OF YOU!!"

Anime sweat drop from everyone but Inuyasha, did that even make scence she fell but she didn't fall? I guess it does

"I DID NOT SHAKE THE TREE!"

"SHUT UP HE'LL HEAR YOU AND THEN HE WILL MOVE THE CASTLE AGAIN!"

Inuyasha shook his head. "WHY WOULD I CARE???!"

"YOU WOULDN'T BUT I'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR THIS PLACE FOR MONTHS SINCE LAST TIME HE FOUND ME AND THEN MOVED HIS CASTLE!" She paused for a break. "You have NO idea how hard it is to find Narakus Castle."

The gang stoped and Miroku shook his head. "So this is Narakus Palace?"

"No I just said naraku meaning someone else. YES Naraku! Gosh hes so handsome!" The girls face lit up just thinking about him.

Whoo! Everyone looked at her, this girl was nuts. She liked Naraku, Evil Naraku, Naraku with eye shadow, Naraku with long black hair, Naraku!

((Yes i do like Naraku hes just gorgous!))

"You...like..." Kagome started only to be cut off my the girl.

"Shush, He's comming." She did a quick fix of her hair and began to walk forword before remembering that the people were still there.

"Shoo, shoo." She pushed them into a bush and bonced towords Naraku.

"Narki, I've missed you!" She ran up and half takled half hugged him, Naraku screamed as he was pushed backwards. " Did you miss me? Have you been Avoiding me? Where have you been?!"

Naraku looked shocked, and so did those who were in the bushes.

"KAMI GOD LORD RISED FRED TREE FLOWERS!" Shouted Naraku saying the first words that came to his head. "Your the one stalking me!"

"So you do remember me." The girl stated rubbing her tanned face along his clothed cheast. "I missed you Narki."

"GUARDS GET THIS.." Naraku seemed to think for a second. "THING! OFFA ME NOW!!!!" The last word was said with no much force that the earth seemed to shake,

"But I love you Narki." Said the girl as she was thrown outside the gates by the guards, even the blind could see that they wouldn't hold that girl for long.

Meanwhile in the bushes the people were trying to figure out what just hapend.

"Stalker?" They all Wispered looking at the person next to them, but poor shippo didn't get a look, poor shippo.

"I don't know who I should feel sorry for." Inuyasha said looking out at Naraku who was Dusting himself off and running, THATS RIGHT Running! inside. And he was Listning to the screams and Bangs of the Orange, Bright orange, headed girl as she tried to get back in.

"Me neither." Miroku agreed as his hand found its way to Sangos backside and well lets say Sango was less then Amused.

"Henti!" She half screamed half wispered, if that was possible and Through a most exallent right hook at the perverted monk.

Mirokus nose started to bleed, Would he ever learn. I guess not!

* * *

The end of Chaptor the first. 

Who is this staler girl?

Why wont Naraku kill jer?

Will Miroku ever learn?

What of Sesshomaru, Rin and Jaken?

Is Inuyasha telling the truth?

Is sango being real to herself?

What of shippo is he really a kit?

Can Kirara really see what she meows?

Can Kagome really see whats going to happen?

Where does Kikyo fit into this?

Tune in next time for more.

RANDOM EVENTS OF THE FUTURE!


	2. Naraku, da baby

And now for another instulment of RETT thats right rett Random events through time. In this chapter we make a discover about Naraku we never thought could happen. And heres a poem i wrote because i is boresh.

Hidden feelings show

Like sunshine on snow

Hidden thoughts are said

Like a bird whose first feed

Tears are shed while silence is heard

Wishing you could fly like that little bird

Wishing life was easy

But nothings ever easy

Jess Ramsay 2007

* * *

Well they stayed in that bush for the next few hours not because they wanted to but because they didn't think of stepping out of the bush. 

When the time came and they remembered they stepped out. They could still hear the crazy girl banging then suddenly she appred next to them.

"Man I hate that gate," she got wired looks from the group and began walking and they knew were to.

"Going to see Naraku?" Sango asked just as she slapped Naraku who was trying to grab the poor girl.

"Man what a leech," The girl said, her eyes glaring daggers at Miroku who hide behind sango like a little girl. "And yes i is, I is going to see my Darling Naraki, were to be married you know." She said walking into the palace followed by Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Miroku and Sango.

"Ha, Naraku getting Married Like to see that." Inuyasha snorted.

"Well he is," The girl replied and mimbled under her breath, "He just doesn't know it yet."

"See, I knew it hahaha you freaky stalker girl." Inuyasha began to roll around on the floor in a fit of laughter.

The girl turned around and growled, "I will devour your children!"

"I Will Devour your very soul" Inuyasha growled back.

"And I will Devour Sangos Butt!" Miroku had to add his two cents. BAM! He was now sporting a very healthy black eye.

"Suits you," Said Kagome laughing. "Whats your name stalker?"

The girl growled, "I am Not a STALKER, Its love and My names Jess."

"Jess?" Miroku asked.

"Yes I'm australian and I came here when I heard about the gorgous demon who was recking havoc on the towns," She sighed.

"I love your accent, its very Exotic," Miroku said, grabing Jess' hands. Jess' eyes grew angery and she grabed her hands back and placed them on Mirokus shoulders and kneeing him in his Privets.

"Such is the life of a leech," Miroku said falling to the floor holding onto his Sousage and two eggs.

"Hey thats my Line!" Shouted a flee who just apeard, when he noticed all eyes on him he disappered again.

"Nice flee," Jess said smiling then she remembered why she came here, She bolted, followed by Inuyasha and the gang.

"NARAKU!!" She shouted when she reached his room and flung open the door.

But where was Naraku? "Naraku?" Jess asked as she looked around the dark room.

Just then Inuyasha jumped in waving his sword around, "WINDSCAR" He shouted and slamed his sword into the floor, breaking a wall and letting light seep through.

Then Naraku was seen, He was huddeld in the corner, crying. Wait what?! He was CRYING!

"Don't Kill me!!! DON'T KILL ME!!!" Naraku shouted, moving as close to the wall as humanly, or demonly, possible.

"Wait, this is the Naraku we know right, Big guy with tenticles and a spider brun on his back?" Sango asked, her and Miroku and Kagome and Shippo had just arrived.

"is it?" Inuyasha Asked Jess.

Jess nodded and walked over to Naraku, who lent on her shoulder and cried like a baby, "They want to kill me, I don't want to die, please don't let me die. And they want to take the jewel shards, its my jewel."

Anime sweat drops all around.

"Its ok Narki, its ok." Jess said, playing with his hair.

"Wait this is the same Naraku we saw earlier right?" Miroku asked.

"I think so but he seems to be a man baby." Shippo said.

Jess glared at them and smacked each of them in turn over the head.

"You made my baby cry, Get out!" She shouted pushing them out the door and to the gate.

"But we still have to kill him!" Inuyasha protested as she closed the gate on them.

"Damn girl!" Inuyasha shouted but then as he said 'girl' Jess was thrown out.

"GAH! I WAS HELPING" She shouted banging on the doors.

* * *

The end of Chaptor the second. 

Will Miroku ever learn?

What of Sesshomaru, Rin and Jaken?

Is Inuyasha telling the truth?

Is sango being real to herself?

What of shippo is he really a kit?

Can Kirara really see what she meows?

Can Kagome really see whats going to happen to her Vegitables?

Where does Kikyo fit into this?

Tune in next time for more,

RANDOM EVENTS OF THE FUTURE!


End file.
